


In which Rain ghoul has an accident

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Urine, Wetting, aether is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Can ghouls even pee?You bet you ass they will in this fic





	In which Rain ghoul has an accident

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the worst writters block, but, I've been craving ghoul omo  
> And sometimes, you gotta just do it yourself♡  
> Also, I get the names mixed up but there was an attempt at the name game lol

Gentle chatter amongst the ones in the tour bus slowly died down as the need for rest overtook them all, one by one. Soon there was only the white noise of the gentle snores and purring engine as the bus; that continued to drive down the seemingly endless road.

  
As the drive drew on one of the smaller ghouls of the band awoke. He stretched out his limbs, tail softly thumping against the seat as he looked around; he was seemingly the only one awake.

  
  
It wasn't long before the water ghoul understood why he had woken up. There was a twinge in his bladder from the pervious coffee's he had drinken when they first started out on the drive. Rain glanced to the side, his heart sinking when it the memory dawned on him.  
  
" _There isn't a functioning washroom on here, please use the pit stops wisely and with precautionary measures in mind._ " The youngest Emeritus had previously explained when they had first gotten onto the bus that morning.  
  
Rain pressed his head into the side of the seat, suppressing the silent groan that bubbled in his throat. He wasn't even sure when the next stop would be. Why hadn't he listened more closely?  
  
The ghoul began to shift in his seat, looking out the window as the scenary burley moved past. Surely it wouldn't be too long.  
  
_Hopefully_.

  
  
Time felt as if it was dragging on for the ghoul, impatiently he tapped his foot. The book Rain had been reading had been tossed aside, he couldn't concentrate on the text long enough to actually gain anything from the book. He pressed a hand between his upper thighs, slowly grinding into his hand to stop the surge of desperation.  
  
Rain click his tongue, the seatbelt pressed against his taut lower abdomen. His free hand clawed at the seatbelt in order to alleviate some pressure.  
  
With the soft click, the seatbelt was off. Rain tilted his head upward, screwing his eyes shut for a moment. 

  
"Hej!"

  
  
Rain's eyes instantly opened, throwing his hands to his sides as he turned his head to the voice.  
  
It was Aether.  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" The older ghoul asked, scooting closer to the water ghoul. Pointing to the disengaged seatbelt.  
  
"I- uhm, took it off?"  
  
The water ghoul looked to the floor, his tail curling around his ankle. He didn't want to admit to the other ghoul about his need.

  
  
"What? No. Here," the other ghoul grumbled, fastening the smaller ghoul's seatbelt, "No need for you to be getting hurt before the tour."

  
  
Rain let out a soft whimper, desperately trying to pull the belt away from him.

  
Aether curiosity looked at the other ghoul, concern in his voice as he moved in closer.

  
  
"Does it hurts? Rainy, is everything alright?"

  
  
Rain had the explication but, as he was about to speak the tour bus took a sharp turn, causing the two to lurch forward. He let out a choked sob as the belt sharply cut into his bladder.  
  
There was a soft hiss that hit the two ghoul's ears, urine began to rapidly pour out of Rain; saturating his pants, the seat and floor that surrounded him.  
  
Rain doubled over as the stream tapered off to a weak trickle. Droplets dripping off the cuffs of his pants and into the already large puddle beneath him.  
  
There was a long silence between them. Only to be broken by the sound of the breaks coming to a halt.

  
  
"Come'ere." Aether softly said, unbuckling the younger ghoul and helping him up. Pausing as he reached for a blanket, wrapping it around the other's waist.  
  
The ghoul simply let the other ghoul do this, he was exhausted, a dull ache left him in a silent, humiliated mood. 

  
He shuffled along side Aether, who was stopped by the Papa Emeritus. Only for a brief moment until the man glanced over at Rain, the faint smell of urine gave away the issue. He waved them off.

  
  
Aether ran his hand over Rain's back in a comforting way as they walked into the small, service station washroom.  



End file.
